Bonnie's first kiss part one
by Bwolfels221
Summary: Bonnie and Freddy finally share their true feelings for each other in this heart melting story
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's first kiss

By Bwofles221

Enjoy:)

The crew and I just finished our fun by sending the new night guard running and screaming from the pizzeria at two in the morning. Foxy and Cheica were fixing the cameras we broke in the prosses, BB and Marionette were cleaning the guards room, and Red, Clyde, and Toy Cheica were getting everything ready for tomorrow. This left Bonnie and I alone to set up the instruments and fix the broken stage. I was glad to be with him, he's the best friend I could have. But I think I like him a little bit more than a friend should. I couldn't understand these feelings at first but now I think I might love him. The scariest thing about this is I thought I was straight.

"Hey Fred can you pass me that hammer?" he asked. I gave him it and started to set up the stage board. He put the last nails in and stood up smiling. We set up the instruments and then sat down.

"Hey Freddy," Bonnie said. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Bonnie," I said.

"And you won't judge me?"

"I would never Bonnie."

"Freddy I-I think I..."

"What is it Bonnie?" I felt worried.

"Freddy I think I, like you more than a friend, possibly love you," he said quickly then covered his mouth. I felt a huge wave of shock and stared at him. I guess my look was too shocked for Bonnie.

"I'm sorry," he said before running away teardrops in his eyes.

I just hold out a hand and said," I love you too, Bonnie."

But I felt like it was too late.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's first kiss part two: My love

By Bwofles221

Enjoy:3

I stood there frozen to the floor staring at the door Bonnie ran out of. Finally I moved and looked down at the floor. Then I hear the voices of Chica and Foxy.

"He must be really upset about something ," Foxy said.

"Yeah who knows what it is," said Chica. They both looked up at me. I was almost on the verge of tears myself. I felt a huge wave of guilt wash over me. Dread filled me to the core. I hated myself for what I did to Bonnie.

"Uh, Freddy are you OK?" Chica asked.

"No Chica, I'm not OK," I said.

"Fred do you know why Bonnie's upset," said Foxy.

"Its all my fault," I mumbled.

"What do you mean Fred?" said Chica in a serious voice.

"Bonnie just told me he loved me and I said nothing so he thought I was disgusted and now I'm worried he hates me," I explained to them.

"Well are you," Foxy asked me.

"No! In fact I actually love him too and now..." I stifled down a sob. "N-now its too late."

My guilt grew and now I had sadness with it. Teardrops filled my eyes and fell. I loved Bonnie more than any one and now that I hurt the one person I loved I felt worthless. I hated who I was. Then out of nowhere I felt a slap across my face. Chica looked angry as she shook her reddening hand.

"Listen, Freddy, its never to late to show someone how you love them no mater what," she said loudly and directly to me. "You need to man up and tell Bonnie how you feel about him or you'll both feel worse. You both love each other and that's how it should be!" It felt so weird to be confronted by Chica like this. Usually she listens to me. But she was right I had to tell Bonnie I love him.

"Fred just tell him the truth," Foxy said supportingly with a toothy smile.

"Your both right I need to tell him the truth and show him the real me," I said.

They both noded and parted to let me through. Now I can finally tell Bonnie the truth. My heart skipped beats and my wires pumped faster in me as I came closer the the guards office where I could hear crying from behind the door. I hesitated then I knocked five times.

End of chapter two

Hoped you enjoy this please like it and leave ccomments if you want to see the rest! ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's first kiss part three: the kiss

By Bwolfels221

Enjoy :P

When the door opened there stood Bonnie with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. This was not the Bonnie I know. This was a shell of himself. When he saw me he imeadiatly looked away and tried to close the door. But I stopped him. He backed away as I came closer to him. "Freddy I'm sorry I-I just shouldn't have told, you," Bonnie stuttered. "Its not like what I said would matter to you." What I did next caught both me and him off our gaurds. I grabbed him by his waist and pulled him close to me. He blushed deep crimson. "F-Freddy what are you..." I held closer and put my finger on his lips. "Shh, Bonnie, I do care in fact I want to tell you something too," and with that I kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first but relaxed and closed his eyes. When we parted I said, " I love you Bon just the way you are."

Then we went back into another passionate kiss. We held it for a long time but parted when we heard laughing. I turned to see the hole crew watching us. Red was even taking pictures with a camera. And the gaurd that ran away was back and watching us.

I slamed my fist on the door button and turned back to the bunny in my arms. He just chuckled and pecked me on my cheek. "You know I never thought my first kiss would be with you Freddy," he said. We sat on the floor and snuggled the rest of the night.

The end

Pls reveiw and tell me stuff also I'm having a lil vote.

Put reboot to start this story over and stay for no change.

The first ten votes till 5/13/15 will decided

TwT


End file.
